Different-Kurei
by deepinspace
Summary: Unmask the masked man.......


# Different- Kurei

Rave's note: Hi ya folks, I'm back again. Please dun groan. Actually this fan-fic wasn't intended to be a poem and though it might look like a poem, it is not a poem. What am I talking about? *Whacks myself on the head* Oh well...just hope that you people enjoy it! I hope that you can give me your comments and thanx for reading this!

*To Kumiko: This is for you. Thanx a zillion for reviewing my other fan-fic Wind and Snow. I really appreciate your comments. So this one is for you. Please comment on this ok? =)

________________________________________________________

A man of no feelings...that's what all of you say,

But how much of me do you really know.

Do you see the masked man or the man beneath the mask?

You say that I am different from you.

But is it really true?

Tokiya Mikagami.

The cold one.

You think that watching your sister die before you is painful,

What about me?

I saw the woman I loved,

Die right before me,

Just because I loved her.

I wore a mask,

To hide my feelings.

Just like you put the icy barrier between you and your friends.

You lived your life for revenge.

So do I.

You want to avenge your sister.

You think that I don't want to kill the bastard who murdered my love?

Are we really that different?

Domon Ishijima.

The man of determination.

Your friends call you stupid,

So does that bastard.

You fought to be strong,

To prove your friends wrong.

You think that I killed for fun?

I killed because it would make me strong.

So one day I can prove the bastard that killed the woman I loved wrong,

That I'm not weak,

That I'm not his dog.

Do you still think that we are different?

Fuuko Kirisawa.

The self-conscious one.

You are never confident of your looks.

But do you think that I'm a confident man?

I watch the woman I love die in front of me,

And I could do nothing but cry out her name.

Do you think I'm confident?

Are we really that different?

Kagerou.

You can't die,

But you have found your son.

I can die,

But I lost my mother forever.

You taught your son.

So did my mother.

She thought me how to live.

Is there a difference?

Yanagi Sakoshita.

You have the power to heal,

I have the power to bring people back from the dead.

You have that ninja of yours to protect you,

I have my mask to protect me.

Are we different?

Kaoru Koganei.

The puzzle boy.

You are an orphan,

You think I'm not?

I lost both my parents,

Just like you.

I saw myself in you,

But I had to let you go.

I never told you,

But I had always looked upon you like a little brother.

But you never saw through my mask.

You only saw the masked man.

You lost your faith in me,

I lost my faith in the world.

How can you say that we are different?

Recca Hanabishi.

You said that you fought for the people you loved.

I too fought for the people I loved.

You fought for your hime, your mother, your friends.

I fought for my mother, the woman I love and the people who called me "sama".

You fought to keep your hime alive.

I fought to avenge mine.

You fought to help your mother break the curse,

So that she could die.

I fought to keep my mother alive,

So that I could see her again.

You fought to keep your friends safe.

I fought so that they would not know.

What kind of man I could be.

So that they won't give up their lives for me,

So that they won't grieve,

When I'm gone.

Do you still think that we are different?

The only difference between us,

Is that I do not declare my needs and my ways.

I'm not like you Mikagami,

I will avenge the woman I love in silence.

I'm not like you Domon,

I don't declare my need to be strong.

I'm not like you Kagerou,

I can't see my mother anymore.

I'm not like you Yanagi,

I bring the dead back in silence.

I'm not like you Koganei,

I can't find the faith.

I'm not like you Recca,

I protect the people I cared for in silence.

Are all these really that different?

Or is it because you never saw beyond the mask.

For because I have the Hokage blood in me too,

To protect the people that I loved.

I am not different at all.

For I am Kurei.

The cursed boy.

-End-

________________________________________________________

Rave's note: Hi once again. I hope that you have enjoyed reading this fan-fic. And thank you for reading it. I guess you'll see more of my work...please dun groan! =) cuz the school holidays are here! And I'll be grounded for the bad results =( so I'll have to spend most of my time in front of the computer and the comic shop... Not a bad idea at all...in fact I lurve it! 

Thanx a zillion for reading!

________________________________________________________


End file.
